That Funny Feeling
by Cookie-chan91
Summary: I like the name and it might have a lame summary, but it's just oneshots. Couples:SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina, NejiTen, and maybe GaaraOC. 9th oneshot: SasuSaku: Take it Away
1. Fever

Pairings: SasuSaku  
Rating: K+  
Words: 939

_**Fever**_

I sit in my room looking out the window. The cold raindrops splatter against it. I feel so empty and cold. My eyes are puffy, for I had been crying. I pick up my brush and start brushing my short pink hair while letting out a long sigh. I know he is gone and I know why. As I feel the cold tears running down my cheek my heart breaks more.

"Sasuke-kun," I whisper.

I cover my face and begin to weep. I remember the day he left; it has not yet been a week. I remember telling him I love him with all my heart, which I do, and then he said thank you, but after that he knocked me out cold. Then I woke up the next morning on a bench. Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, and even Lee are looking for my Sasuke. Now I am just sitting here waiting for his return.

I stand up slowly for I am tired of sitting and walk outside. The freezing wind and cold rain hit me like a ton of bricks as I step out and shut my door. I walk to where I laid eyes on his handsome face. When I reach, I sit down on the bench he laid me on. I shiver as a gust of wind breezes by. I hug my legs to try and prevent the cold.

"Sasuke-kun," I cry.

My eyes sting with tears. How I miss him so. I just want to see his face and hear his voice. The next thing I know I am lying on the bench falling a sleep, and I did.

* * *

I'm sitting where I fell asleep. I know this is a dream because of the weather; it is warm and not a cloud in sight. I feel my forehead I have a fever.

"Sakura."

I turn around and my heart sinks. "Sasuke-kun!" I say smiling.

He's looking at me with his dark eyes, then shakes his head. "Baka, what are you doing out?" he asks stepping towards me, hands in his pockets.

"Nani?" I question.

He puts the palm of his hand on my forehead. "You're burning up."

I just stare at his face and tears form in my emerald eyes. Why did he have to leave? I sniff.

He shakes his head again and removes his hand. "Go home and rest. Don't cry for me."

This seems so real, but I know its not. Maybe in this dream I connect to him. His touch feels so real and he looks like Sasuke, the real Sasuke.

"Sasuke," I whimper. I know I should not do this, but I do. I grab hold of him and hold him tight hugging into his chest. I won't let my grip go of him, not again. I just want to be held by him and only him even if he's not real. "Why?"

He's not pushing me away; he just stands there. "Sakura."

I hold him tighter if that's even possible. Why can't he return? I don't want to wake up because I know he will be gone. "Sasuke, please don't leave, please," I beg.

His hands move to the side of my face and lift my head to look at him. I close my eyes trying to stop my tears, but it fails. I open my eyes; he is inching closer. His face is not far from mine. My heart starts to race. Is he going to kiss me? His soft lips touch my forehead. My eyes widened then his lips leave and I look at him.

"Stop," he demands.

I know he is talking about me crying. "Sasuke," I cry into his chest. "I love you." I don't know if he hears me, but I know I mean my words. I keep my hold around his waist and shake my head. "Don't go."

Sasuke is just standing there. His hands move away from the side of my face to the back of my head helping me bury my face into his chest. I sniff. One of his hands moves to my back.

"I already did," he states. "Sakura."

I start to cry more. The way he says my name, it makes me melt, I love the way he says it, even though he doesn't say it often. "Sasuke-kun." He can't leave me again, he can't.

"Stop," he repeats.

I sniff one more time then look at his face. He is looking ahead at something. I don't know what for I can not see what it is behind me; maybe he's looking at nothing.

"I must go now," he says. He backs up, but my hold does not loosen. "Sakura."

I look at him again. The face he is giving me is one I could not resist; its saying I shall return. I back away and he smirks. I did it because I love him and I am positive that he loves me just as much. He kisses me on my forehead again with his soft perfect lips then walks away. I am frozen, not chasing after him then I try to, but my body won't move.

* * *

As I sit up I see water run down my clothes; it is still raining. I touch my forehead I still have a fever, but what shocks me is; that it still feels like Sasuke-kun's lips are there. I close my eyes. _'Return to me Sasuke, please return.'_

I look up at the cloudy sky. My heart knows one day he will return. "I love you," I whisper, then head home. Only if my dream Sasuke-kun was like my real Sasuke.

So what do you think? My first SasuSaku fanfic and first Naruto! I have to say I love this show with all my heart next to my all time favorite! Give my sister, sasuke fanatic1, her credit, she made me watch the first whatever episodes I did and fell in love with!

**_Please_** _review_ and _tell **me**_ what **you** _think_!

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	2. It's Worth It

Pairings: ShikaIno  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Words: 1,409

**Info**: Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka (and other) are seventeen. For all of you Sasuke fans, he returned a year ago after defeating Itachi and has lightened up just a tad. Orochimaru was defeated. The scene is somewhere on a hill in Konoha (first person point-of-view, Nara Shikamaru's thoughts).

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! **

_**It's Worth It**_

Nara Shikamaru a.k.a. Konoha's biggest bum, are two names I am known for. Yes I am lazy, life is just too troublesome and I feel no need to deal with it, especially early in the morning when my blonde teammate, Yamanaka Ino, always comes to my house to wake me up or bother me.

Heh, my blonde teammate, how she is so blind to the world in front of her. It just makes my life more of a bothersome. Why you may ask? Well it's because of these stupid feelings I have for her. Yes I Shikamaru have feelings for Ino Yamanaka. Why? I don't know why I do, I just know they are and they irritate me.

The butterflies in the pit of my stomach flutter when ever I speak to her, this really gets on my nerves. Sometimes my cheeks turn the color of a light pink, a very light pink that she doesn't notice thank Kami. When she uses her Shintenshin no Jutsu and I have to watch over her body sometimes my heart races like crazy and I start to talk to myself, I've been lucky that she never returns to her body when I am. With an IQ of 200 you would think I would be smarter than to have feelings for a girl crazy about The Great Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke, that bastard, what's so special about him? Most of the girls in Konoha have a 'thing' for him; he's even got his own fangirls. Ino says it's because he's hot and mysterious, everything I'm not. I don't know what else there is that makes Sasuke so special, but she can't get her head out of the clouds.

I don't know why she even likes him, he isn't there for her every time she cries because of him, saying how she isn't pretty enough for him and why he has to be on the same team as big-forehead meaning Haruno Sakura. She cries for him over and over again for stupid reasons. I say she's just wasting her time, but I do not dare to tell her that, the result of that would be a bother. Her tears have covered my shoulder many times and I do it for nothing, just helping my teammate drown out her sorrows.

I've tried many times to tell her that I feel this way, but every time I start something always goes wrong and I end up saying something rather stupid. Our teammate Akimichi Chouji sees these feelings I have for her, just why she can't see it? It would make things less troublesome if she did.

I sigh while I am sitting on my favorite hill in Konoha watching the clouds pass by. The sun is right in the middle of the sky getting ready to set. I have to say the scene is rather beautiful. With the blood red and dark orange sky and the bright sun, it makes things a less stressful.

My thoughts return to Ino. That bothersome girl, she's what I would look for in a girl I guess you could say and it helps that I've known her since we were younger. She makes my life a less boring one in some ways.

Maybe it's her bright smile or her cocky smirk that she does during her battles or maybe it's her bossy ways. It could also be her blue eyes that sparkle whenever she wins or when she's happy or when she feels triumphant. Whatever the reason is for my feelings I could care less. I know that the feelings are there and I don't know if they will ever leave, I might be cursed to have them till I am buried in the dirt lying in my coffin, that will be my luck.

"Such a bothersome," I mutter under my breath. My life is just a bother. From going on missions to hearing Ino complain to my mother's bitching.

"Shika?" I hear a voice question. I know right away that it is Ino and don't bother to open my eyes.

"Hn?" I reply. I hear her take light steps towards me.

"What are you doing out here?" she asks.

I open my eyes and look up at the sky and answer her question, "I was looking at the clouds." I sigh then add, "is there something you wanted?" I make it sound that I am a little irritated, which I am a bit.

She sits down beside me and hugs her legs to her chest. "What's so interesting about the clouds Nara Shikamaru, you always waste your time out here," she mumbles.

"Their shapes I guess," I answer. I turn my head to look at her. She has old trails of where tears must've run down the sides of her cheeks and her eyes are slightly red and puffy. "Ino?"

She stares out in the distance then quietly says, "he was with big-forehead today." She sniffs then looks at me. "Shika tell me the truth, am I pretty?"

Oh great, how troublesome. I look up at the sky. This was more difficult then I thought. I think of the right words to say, but it's me we're talking about. "How troublesome," I mumble.

She looks at me with her blue eyes. "Well? Am I?" she asks.

I close my eyes. Why must my life be so difficult? "Yamanaka Ino, tell me why you always ask this question when you already know its answer? Don't you always brag about how you look?" She stays silent then I add sighing, "in my eyes…you are the prettiest girl I've lain eyes on." Was that what she wanted to hear? I sigh once more and I open my eyes.

She has her cocky smirk on her cute face. "Of course I am Nara Shikamaru," she brags then looks at me while she adds, "thanks."

I just nod then look back at the sky; it's getting darker. I put my hands behind my head to use them to support it.

Ino lies down and stares up at the sky as well. "This is actually quite nice," she remarks. She lifts her head up and rested it upon my stomach.

I feel my cheeks turn hot and I know I am blushing once again. I keep my eyes at the sky enjoying the silence, but once it is broken I don't mind.

"You know Shika you're kind of sweet in your own kind of way," she announces. "And….I like that."

I gulp, why? I don't know. She just continues. "You're kind of cute too." She giggles then looks moves so she is sitting up again. In my head I am saying 'go on'. "You know what, maybe I'm not made for Sasuke no maybe he's not for me, why didn't I notice that sooner." She smiles and stares down at me. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asks.

I look at her with a confused look. What is she talking about? Her cocky smirk returns. "Don't play dumb Nara Shikamaru, I know you like me." She gets close to my face. "And you will be cursed."

My eyes widened a bit. I must have said that out loud, the whole thing about her eyes, her smile, her smirk, and all of that nonsense. "How much did you hear?" I ask.

"Only a little bit, the very ending before you said 'such a bothersome'," she informs.

Well at least I don't have to tell her. I would probably sound like Hyuuga Hinata when she stutters trying to talk to Naruto. I stay quiet and look at her.

She smiles and closes her eyes. "Well Shika looks like you're going to be my first date so when should it be!" she said almost too cheerful.

Again I gulp. How troublesome, why me? She grabs my hand and pulls me off the ground to stand up, I barley move, but decide it would be smarter that I do. I sigh tiredly.

She glares at me. "Shika you're not going home yet!" she declared. "You're going to walk me home first," she said in a quieter and softer voice.

I look at her. That's not going to be a big problem, we live right next to each other. I just didn't know she was going to grab my hand, which she did. I blush a bit, but follow her lead. Told you my life was troublesome, but it's worth it.

* * *

There's my second drabble! As you've noticed I'm been doing fluff, well my angst ones are taking some time to type and think about, so I'll start by doing some fluff for you fluff lovers out there. My next drabble might be for you NejiTen fans. 

I'll take idea requests as long as they stay in the couples I like together because I can't see them all mixed around, sorry. If you want me to do your OC you created I can put her with Gaara, just give me info on your character, and please no yaoi and yuri.

**Please review! I'll update sooner!**

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	3. The Hyuugas

Pairings: NejiTen; other couples mentioned.  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: A little OOCness, first time really writing this couple, not really an expert. No flames please.  
Words: 1,081

**_The Hyuugas_**

**Info: **Nine years later after Sasuke was returned when he was sixteen. Neji and TenTen (including Lee) are twenty-six. Neji has forgiven the Main Family. For you Sasuke-kun fans, he's lightened up.

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or the characters! My sister and I did made up some names of the children in this drabble, but not the main characters'. Anonymous reviewers can now review me, sorry I forgot to enable it! Please review me!**

TenTen sat on her bed, cleaning her kunais, from her last mission that lasted three days and it was successful. Her long brown hair was out of its two normal buns and rested against her back. She was wearing a baggy blue shirt and baggy shorts that went to her knees for her night wear. She smiled and put her weapons away since she was finished. She stood up and put them safely in her drawer. The sound of glass breaking could be heard two rooms down. She sighed and mumbled, "not again."

She headed to her bedroom door then stopped smiling at a picture once she walked passed it. She stepped out into the hallway, looking down the hall she spots a light coming from one of the doors, and shakes her head. She heads down the wooden floor and tipped toed quickly towards the room, trying not to make a sound. When she reaches the door she places her hand on the knob, but doesn't open it. She hears footsteps and rustling.

"No, look what you did Hyugi, Kaasan's gonna be mad," she heard little whispers.

"It's not my fault," came a whine.

She twisted the knob and peaked in. She saw her two sons Teji and Hyugi. Her eldest son, Teji is five years old, he has her dark brown hair, it spiked up in a funky fashion and nothing like what she's seen in Konoha, with his pearl white eyes. Hyugishi, who they also call Hyugi, the baby of the sons, is three years old, he has black hair that went to his mid-back and was in a tie at the end, and also having pearl white eyes (looks like the chibi Neji). She smiled then she noticed the shadow figure sitting on the bed, why didn't she notice him before?

There sat her husband looking at their two sons, sitting on Teji's bed. She opened the door a little more, luckily it didn't squeak. He was just sitting there shaking his head.

Teji looked at him. "We didn't mean to, honest."

Neji stood up and picked up the broken vase pieces and tossed them into the nearest trash bin. He looked at Teji and ruffled his hair. "Not a word to Kaasan," she heard him whisper.

Hyugi smiled and walked up to his father. "So we not in trouble?" he questioned.

"Not this time," Neji stated bending down and poking Hyugi.

"We better stop breaking things huh?" Teji questioned. "We didn't mean to." He gave his father a sad face.

Hyugi nodded. "No mean to," he said shaking his head.

Neji picked up Hyugi and placed him in his bed. "Go to sleep."

TenTen was a little shocked. She knew her husband had changed a lot since she first met him, but he never really played with the boys, well he didn't in public, he trained them, but that was Neji for you. The smile on her face stayed. He really was something.

Teji played with his fingers. "Tousan, can we see Uzanara tomorrow?" he asked referring to Naruto and Hinata's eldest daughter.

Naruto and Hinata have been married for five years. Their daughter Uzanara is four and has long blonde hair with her pearl white eyes, she really is annoying as Naruto used to be. Naruto, he was now the sixth Hokage, as he always said he was going to be. Hinata was a stay-at-home mom like herself, but they both did missions when they we're needed and had each other watch their children. Hinata was excepting her and Naruto's third child in three weeks. Their second daughter, Uzuga, was happy that she would be a big sister, she looked like her mother, but with younger hair, she was two.

TenTen started thinking. Sakura too was expecting her and Sasuke's fourth and fifth child; yep they were having twins, which really was a sad thought. Two more Uchihas, she shuddered at the thought. Seiko, the eldest Uchiha who was six, was a Sasuke look-a-like and acted like him as well. Their second son, and second child, Samaki, looked like his father, but his hair was shorter and not as spiky, he was four, was an annoying little pest, but he was excited to have family members on the way. Then there was the third Uchiha, Sakuke, the only girl so far, looked just like her mother and was very well mannered at the age of two, she was a sweet little girl. Poor Sasuke and poor Sakura, but they were both great parents. Sasuke is a Jounin and Sakura was the head (part-time) medic-nin.

Then there was Ino and Shikamaru. They had their daughter, Hika, who was a mini me of her mother, she was four, and was very lazy like her father, but had a big mouth like her mother. They weren't expecting any at the time, well she thought they weren't, but you never know. Ino took over her parents' flower shop and Shikamaru is an ANBU captain.

She watched as her husband put their sons to bed, smiling. Neji ruffled Hyugi's hair and walked over to Teji. "Bed."

Teji nodded and ran to his bed on the other side of the room. He plopped down and slid under the covers. "Tomorrow, can we all go to the park?" he asked.

"Maybe," Neji answered. He walked over to the lamp that was on the dresser. "Now go to sleep." He turned of the lamp.

TenTen smiled and headed back down the hall. She shut the bedroom door and slid into bed, under the covers. She knew Neji would probably stay in with the boys for a few more minutes.

She was halfway asleep when Neji walked in. She felt his side of the bed sank in and him slid beside her.

"You're awake?" Neji stated, a little shocked.

She turned and faced him and nodded.

"Hn," was his reply.

"So how was your mission?" she asked referring to him just returning from his five day mission. Neji was an ANBU on Shikamaru's team.

"It went well," he answered.

"That's good," she said smiling. "I gave them the notice, I shouldn't have another mission till five months after she is born."

Neji just nodded. She could tell he was sleepy. "Night," she said sweetly then rolled back over. His hand rested on her enlarged abdomen.

"Night," he said back.

She smiled and whispered, "I love you Hyuuga Neji."

"And I love you Hyuuga TenTen."

* * *

Bad or good? Please no flames. I tried my best and I thought it was okay, pretty good actually. By the way I reply to your reviews everybody so check out your email! 

**Please review!**

**_Cookie-chan91_**


	4. Mission: Naruto

Pairings: based on NaruHina; others are present  
Rating: T  
Warnings: none really just swearing  
Words: 2,208

**Info: **Sasuke has returned a year or so ago, Neji forgave the Main Family, Sasuke defeated Itachi, and Naruto defeated Orochimaru. Hinata and Naruto are eighteen (so are the others), but TenTen and Neji (and Lee) are a year older.

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!**

_**Mission: Naruto**_

Hyuuga Hinata stood in the Hyuuga mansion kitchen chopping vegetables and other ingredients for tonight's dinner along with Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and TenTen. The girls, well mostly Ino and Sakura, gossiped and talked away, TenTen and Hinata listened most of the time.

Hinata looked outside the window and spotted the guys outside training and goofing off in Naruto's case. She smiled; Naruto hasn't changed a bit. She watched and giggled as Naruto daringly jumped on Neji's back. She watched her cousin flip the blonde over his back and slam him into the nearest cherry blossom tree. She blinked and giggled again. Naruto irritated her cousin to his last nerve, well he irritated everybody with his childish behavior, but that's what made him Naruto.

"Hinata-chan?" TenTen's voice snapped her out of her trance.

Hinata looked at her and blinked. "Yes TenTen-chan?" she questioned.

"You zoned out there for a minute, mind sharing what you were thinking about?" TenTen asked chopping a carrot.

Hinata looked back out the window. "I-I was w-watching the guys," Hinata answered.

Ino smiled at her. "Looking at a certain someone?" she asked.

Hinata blushed. "N-no," she lied looking back at the vegetables. "I w-was bored."

Sakura stepped by Hinata. "Are you sure Hinata-chan? It's okay if you were, so, how 'bout you tell us."

Hinata played with her fingers. "Well…"

TenTen stopped her. "We know Hinata-chan, Naruto, right? We've known this for awhile, you don't have to explain anything."

Ino smiled. "It's too bad he's as dumb as a doorknob, I can't believe he hasn't noticed yet, half the village knows for Kami's sake."

Sakura looked at Hinata once more. "That's Naruto for you," she proclaimed.

TenTen nodded. "Got to give you credit Hinata, at least you try to do something about it," she snickered.

Ino nodded. "Boys," she mumbled. "I don't know what to do with them anymore."

"I could talk to Naruto if you want me to Hinata-chan," Sakura stated.

"I-It's okay," Hinata said smiling. "I really want him to know, b-but I don't want to t-trouble you Sakura-chan."

"It won't!" Sakura said smiling. "I would love to help."

"Hey when will dinner be done?" Chouji asked digging into his chips walking into the room.

Ino glared at him. "Chouji! Out! We'll call you when we're finish!" she barked. She grabbed the nearest pan and gave him a warning look.

Chouji mumbled and walked out of the kitchen. "It's probably nasty anyway."

TenTen looked out the window. "You know, we should tell them to come in, it'll only be a few minutes," she suggested.

Ino smirked. "I wouldn't mind to round them up," she stated.

Sakura looked at Hinata. "Girls, what do you say we try hooking up Hinata-chan up…with Naruto?" she questioned.

TenTen and Ino smirked looking at Hinata. "Sure," they both agreed.

"W-what?" Hinata questioned. She backed up as TenTen and Sakura walked up to her linking arms and dragging her. "Wait!"

* * *

Ino waved as she watched the weapon mistress and the pink-haired ninja drag the Hyuuga heiress out of the room. She walked outside and looked at the boys. Naruto was sitting crossed leg at the tree Neji threw him against, Shikamaru was lying on the grass next to a different tree, Chouji was eating chips watching Lee and Neji spar, and Sasuke was leaning against the side of the house. She placed her hands on her hips and looked around. "Dinner will be ready soon, why don't you all go in the house," she suggested.

None of them budged. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to Shikamaru. "Didn't you hear me Shika?" she asked.

Shikamaru opened one of his eyes and looked at her. "Yes," he answered.

She huffed and walked over to Naruto and picked him up by the collar. "Get your ass in that house right now Naruto!" she bellowed.

Naruto looked up at her and snorted. "Is dinner ready?" he asked.

"Almost," Ino answered.

Naruto stood up. "Fine," he started walking toward the house putting his hands behind his head.

Ino looked at the other boys. "This might be awhile," she sighed.

**

* * *

**

Sakura smiled and looked through Hinata's closet. "What do you think you should wear Hinata-chan?" she asked. She pulled out a different coat that looked like the one she was wearing and put it back in.

Hinata looked at her and shrugged. "A-anything." She sat on her bed and TenTen joined her.

"Something cute," Sakura said to herself. "Really really cute." She turned around and looked at Hinata. "All you have in here are coats."

Hinata pointed to another door and Sakura walked to it and opened it revealing dresses. Sakura smiled and looked through them. There were some like her own dress, but different colors. She spotted one that was perfect.

* * *

Ino managed to get Lee in and Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru were left. She walked up to Sasuke, then turned back around, it would be pointless to try to get him in, he'll go on his own like Neji. She looked at Shikamaru. "Get your lazy ass up now Nara Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru looked at her and mumbled. Ino walked up to him and bopped him on the head. "C'mon, move ya lazy ass!" She grabbed him by his wrists and pulled him up. Shikamaru groaned and started walking toward the house her following behind him.

"Much better Shika!" she said cheerfully. She looked at Sasuke. "Coming? I'm sure you're hungry just standing there!" she pushed her old teammate into the house and shut the door knowing Sasuke would come in later.

* * *

"What?" Hinata questioned as Sakura showed her the dress. It was blue had slits that went to her knees. To her all of the dresses in there were relieving even though they really weren't.

TenTen plugged in the curling iron. "Let's start already."

Sakura pushed Hinata in the seat and started working on her hair, putting just a few curls in. TenTen sat on the bed watching. Sakura bit her bottom lip and moved Hinata's bangs away from her face. A few minutes and Hinata's hair was done, curled at the ends.

Sakura handed her the blue dress. "You look great! Now get dressed!" she beamed half-pushing Hinata in the bathroom.

Ino walked in and wiped sweat from her brow. "I finished the dinner."

Hinata came out playing with her fingers. The dress looked cute on her, it fit her figure just right and her hair was beyond cute. The girls smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan something already told me Naruto already likes you, he's just got to smarten up, tonight he will," Sakura proclaimed.

TenTen, Ino, and Sakura walked into the kitchen first. The table was set and all the guys were already sitting down, a little annoyed wondering what took the girls too long. Chouji spotted them and started to dig in like he hadn't eaten in days.

Naruto looked at the three girls. "Where's Hinata-chan?" he asked.

Neji looked up from the food and looked at TenTen asking the same question without saying words just giving her that look.

TenTen smiled weakly then looked at Sakura.

"She'll be down in a few!" Ino squealed.

Shikamaru looked at her with one of his eyebrows upraised. She was acting off.

Sakura sat down smiling and dug in. She gave Naruto a sweet smile then looked at the food.

Sasuke looked at Sakura then glared at Naruto. Naruto shrugged a sweat-drop rolling down the side of his head.

Naruto looked behind him to the entrance of the kitchen. He stood up and walked to it. "Hinata-chan the food is ready!" he shouted.

The three female ninjas' eyes twitched. They looked at Naruto. "Sit your ass down Naruto, she'll be down when she's ready!" Ino bellowed.

Naruto looked at her with a questionable look. "Ready? Ready for what?" he asked closing his eyes.

"Just sit Naruto!" Sakura demanded. Naruto walked over to the table and sat down. A few minutes later Hinata walked in blushing a bit.

Shikamaru looked up at Hinata then looked at Ino who was smiling.

Neji nearly swallowed his spoon. "What are you wearing?" he asked. His cousin never once wore any of the dresses in her closet, well he was sure she didn't.

Naruto turned around looking at Hinata. "It's called a dress Hyuuga," he answered looking back at Neji. He turned back to Hinata. "You look…nice."

Ino slapped herself on her forehead. _'He really is an idiot!'_ she screamed in her mind.

Sakura's eye twitched. "Why don't you sit here Hinata-chan?" she asked referring to the seat next to her in the middle of herself and Naruto. Hinata hid her blush and sat down where Sakura wished her to.

Neji looked at TenTen with one eyebrow upraised. "What's this about?" he asked whispering.

"Just watch," TenTen stated.

Ino looked at the clock. "Ooh look at the time…it's time for me, Chouji, and Shika to do that 'thing'!" she proclaimed.

"What thing?" Shikamaru asked looking at her.

She nudged him hard in the stomach. He looked at her one of his eyes closed and his arms holding onto his stomach. "That 'THING'!" she spat between her teeth.

She stood up and grabbed both Shikamaru and Chouji's collars. "We'll be going!"

"Wait the food!" Chouji protested. It was too late; his blonde friend already dragged him away.

TenTen stood up. "The dinner was great, but Neji, Lee, and I have to meet Gai-sensei," she stated.

"We do?" Lee asked.

TenTen glared at him stomping on his foot that was under the table. "Yes we do!"

Lee grabbed his food and mumbled. "Okay…jeez!"

TenTen looked at Neji and singled him to the door. The three of them left.

Sakura waved then looked at the table. It was only her, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata left. She had already thought of her excuse. She smiled. "Thanks for having me over Hinata-chan, but Sasuke-kun and I don't want to be late for the movie!" she stated.

Sasuke looked at her. He was getting the hint after TenTen and her team left that the girls planned on leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. "Right, I almost forgot," he said standing up.

Sakura smiled. "See ya later, Hinata-chan, Naruto. Naruto you wouldn't mind finishing off the food with Hinata, would you?"

Naruto looked at her. "It's fine."

Sakura smiled and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, which wasn't necessary but she did anyway. Naruto looked at Hinata. "That was odd."

Hinata nodded then started to dig into the food her and the other girls made. There was a moment of silence then Naruto broke it.

"You and I should go to a movie sometime," he suggested his eyes still closed. "It would be fun to go do something."

Hinata looked at him she blushed. "S-sure," she answered looking at the food.

"It's cute when you blush."

She looked at him; his blue eyes were open looking at her. She blushed again smiling. "T-thanks N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled. "And when you stutter," he added. "Also when you would play with your fingers that was too."

Hinata turned a deeper red.

"So…what time should we go? We can go now!" Naruto said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her seat. "There's this new cool movie, we have to see it!"

"N-now?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked at her. "Yeah then we can go out for ice cream. You like ice cream right?"

Hinata nodded and looked at her hand that which Naruto was still holding. She smiled. "Okay."

Naruto smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "We'll have a great time, if the battle parts are bloody and you don't like it, you can use my shoulder, I won't mind."

Hinata nodded still blushing. Her and Naruto were kind of going on a date! This was exciting. She smiled and Naruto led her out of the mansion.

* * *

The others had been peeking through the window. "Told you it would work!" Ino boasted to Shikamaru.

Sakura smiled. "I bet Hinata-chan is having the time of her life."

TenTen smiled and looked at Neji. "Don't go off and kill Naruto now, okay?"

"Hn," was Neji's quiet reply.

"Can we go now?" Shikamaru asked. Chouji already left because he didn't have a girlfriend that was holding him back unlike Shikamaru.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "We still can go to 'that' movie if you want!" she said smiling. Sasuke shrugged. He really didn't care if they did or didn't.

"I'll go with you Sakura-san!" Lee said smiling at her.

Sasuke looked at the green beast of Konoha. "She won't need your assistance," he proclaimed. He grabbed Sakura's wrist and walked away from the group of old classmates, Sakura following behind.

Lee pouted and looked at Neji and TenTen, who were already walking away. He growled and followed after them. _'Why am I the only one that doesn't have a girlfriend? Naruto has Hinata, Neji has TenTen, Shikamaru has Ino, Chouji has his chips, and Sasuke has my beloved Sakura,'_ he thought to himself.

Ino smiled at Shikamaru. "Come on, we can go to that hill of yours," she said rolling her eyes. She grabbed his hand and they started walking.

* * *

There go guys go! My first NaruHina! Tell me how it was in a review please!

**Please review!**

**_Cookie-chan91_**


	5. I Need A Girl

Pairings: SasuSaku ShikaIno NejiTen; NaruHina mentioned  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Adult language, long one-shot, little OOCness  
Words: 4,535

**Info:** Two years since Sasuke defeated Itachi and Sasuke returned, a few months after Naruto defeated Orochimaru. Sasuke and Sakura had started dating, but did he mess up big time? They're twenty (along with Shika and Ino) and TenTen and Neji are twenty-one. Neji has forgiven the Main Family and Hinata.

**(P. Diddy s singing) _(Usher singing) _**_(Loon singing) _**(Usher & P. Diddy)** _(Usher & Loon) 'thoughts'_ "talking"

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or the characters! I don't own the song either; P. Diddy does with Usher and Loon's help! **

* * *

**_I Need A Girl_**

**(Yeah, Yeah  
I need a, I want a)**

Sasuke sat alone in the dark Uchiha mansion. He'd grown out his hair just a bit, but it was the same old spiky way. He slouched on the couch staring at nothing but the wall. Something really was getting under his skin. He held a bottle in his hand and took a drink. He started thinking about things he really didn't mean to say to _Sakura_ almost two weeks ago. It just slipped right out of his mouth without him thinking. Now he was in his dark mansion sitting in the dark on a couch. He grumbled and looked at the clock. He just wasted a whole precious hour sitting here staring at the fucking wall. Did he not have anything better to do? It was obvious that he didn't.

He could be outside training, but why did he need to train? He defeated his brother, there was no reason to, but there always could be another stronger ninja out there. He felt like Shikamaru, just sitting there being lazy, but he was thinking not staring at clouds. He growled and looked back at the wall leaning forward. He really messed up this time; the question was could he fix it?

* * *

_**(I need a girl to ride, ride, ride  
I need a girl to make my wife  
I need a girl who's mine oh mine  
I need a girl in my life)**_

Shikamaru laid on top his roof looking up at the stars. His hair is in his same old ponytail just a bit longer. He couldn't get his mind off of Ino for some reason. She had been in his thoughts lately and now here she was again. He mumbled, "how troublesome."

He stared at the bright lights above him no man could reach. His former teammate's face tainted itself in his mind and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't shake her out. Shikamaru wanted these feelings he had to go away sometimes, but when he started to think about it, he really wanted Ino in his life, and he didn't know how to say it to make her understand.

She was already in his life, they were still great friends, but he didn't want to be just friends. He would get jealous if she even talked to another guy at the mall when he, she, and Chouji would go shopping just for fun. She didn't talk to the guys there that much, but enough to make him annoyed, it was like she knew what she was doing to him. Well at least she didn't like Sasuke Uchiha anymore.

Shikamaru sighed. He was having girl problems and he hated to admit it.

* * *

**(Yo, I'm internationally known on the microphone  
I got it all, but I really need a wife at home  
I don't really like the zone, never spend the night alone  
I got a few, you would like to bone)**

Sasuke stood up and walked into the kitchen. Girls in Konoha still were crazy about him, but he didn't even look their way. Only a _certain pink-haired kunoichi_ got his attention, but now _she_ was back into her own apartment and he was had this feeling in the bottom of his stomach, he couldn't describe it. Once he got to a spot he leaned against the wall looking out at the full moon. He didn't know why he remembers, but their first kiss was under a full moon. It wasn't fair to _her_ that he was the way he was, but he tried to change, but now that he thought about it, did he try hard enough?

**(But, chicks don't romance me, don't tickle my fancy  
Only Tiffany, Nancy; that's not what my plans be  
I need a girl that could stand me, raise me a family  
Go to trips at the Lancy, trip to the Grammy's cause)**

He only opened up to _her_. He didn't like talking, but when she was around, he would answer most of the questions _she_ would ask. The girls in Konoha always tried to do something to get him to talk to them, but he talks to _Haruno Sakura _for free. Was _she_ the only thing he wanted? He couldn't believe himself. He really had changed over the years, he's thinking about _Haruno Sakura_ and just a few years ago he told _her_ to back off; he never meant to hurt _her ever_.

**(Most of these girls be confusin me  
I don't know if they really love me or they usin me  
Here's the money, or maybe you ain't used to me  
Cause you was depressed and now you abusin me _abusin me_)**

Out of all the girls, he would only trust _her_ to tell her anything. It was only _her_, _Sakura Haruno_ the girl that he opened up to, showed _her_ his life inside and out. He was realizing that he that he wasn't being fair to himself. He shouldn't be just sitting here in the dark; he should be going to her apartment trying to say something that would make things right again. Was it that difficult?

**(That's why I need a girl that be true to me  
Know bout the game, and know how to do to me  
Without a girl on my side, shit I ruin me  
Forget the word, it's just you and me)**

He thought he only wanted _her_ so he could have an Uchiha heir, wasn't that his plan in the beginning? Over the years he had been with _her_ he noticed he was changing in more ways than one. _She_ changed him inside and only _she_ knew how to. Was there anyway he could get her back? And was that what he really wanted?

Did he want to feel her smooth skin against his? Did he really miss her pink soft lips that kissed him to show how much she really cared every night? Did he really want to run is fingers through her smooth pink locks once more? Did he want her back? Why was this eating him up inside?

**(Now let's ride...)**

* * *

**_(I need a girl to ride, ride, ride  
I need a girl to make my wife  
I need a girl who's mine oh mine  
I need a girl in my life)_**

Shikamaru sat up holding one of his legs resting his arm opon it. He noticed Ino's bedroom's light was on; it shined through her window. He closed his eyes. He could tell her that he wanted to hold her in his arms at night, but the only problem he could think of was rejection.

Rejection, that's all he could think about if he told her these feelings, and he wasn't even sure if she would reject him. It was the thought if she did that haunted him. He opened one of his eyes and stared at the window lazily. The other problem he just thought of was, he didn't want to move, he was just too tired.

(**_I need a girl to ride, ride, ride  
I need a girl to be my wife  
Nobody else cuz she's all mine  
I need a girl in my life)_**

He thought of ways to tell her and it really made him want to do it. Why did he have to be such a lazy bum? Why did she have to make him think like this? And why did he have to mess up every time he tried; he only tried once.

"Such a bother," he muttered.

He didn't feel like saying his feelings and he didn't want her with anyone else. Great now he was lazy and selfish. He sighed once more. This just wasn't his day.

* * *

_(Yo, now I have had a lot of women in my lifetime  
But see it's not a lot of women that got the right mind  
I done had pretty chicks with all the right features  
And hoodrat chicks that only rock sneakers  
Cellphones and beepers, and know how to treat ya  
You break her heart, she'll walk out and leave ya)_

Neji sat down in the bar and grumbled. His hair was the same length in the same do. He just got back from a mission with TenTen and he didn't enjoy it. He made sure TenTen had made it to her house alright then came here; he didn't want to go anywhere else really. The mission was to capture a traitor of Konoha and the only way TenTen knew to lure him displeased Neji. She had a few drinks with the ninja and they talked. Neji watched outside using his Byakugan to see everything, but he knew TenTen was only playing her role to get the traitor outside to where Neji was; the dumb loser was too drunk to think.

_(I find a girl, I'ma keep her  
Cuz now I'm gettin money and the game gettin deeper  
I want some real shit, I need somebody I can chill with  
I need somebody I can build with  
I need somebody I can hold tight)_

The feeling he had the other night people would call jealously, he well he didn't know what to call it. 'These feelings' he had for TenTen bothered him daily, he just didn't know how to deal with them. He really didn't have any friends to talk to it about. So he didn't bother. He stood up and walked out of the bar. He was getting bored as usual.

"Neji?" He stopped and turned around. TenTen stood there looking at him confused. Her hair in there usual two buns atop her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same question," Neji stated quirking an eyebrow.

TenTen crossed her arms over her chest. "For your information I couldn't sleep," she stated. "You?"

"I didn't feel like going home," he said shrugging, turning around.

She looked at him. "If you want, you can come to my place…it's closer," she stated. "I know you don't feel like…"

Neji looking back at her. He knew he wanted to, but did he really? It was the way she was looking at him that made him decide. "Sure."

TenTen nodded and turned around. Neji walked up beside her and the two of them started walking in silence.

_(With the time and no full limits, no right  
Anytime we together would feel so right)_

Walking side by side Neji took small glances at TenTen. He really felt different after he thought over his feelings. Could he really like his old teammate? Did he have 'these feelings' for her that he could only feel for her? Is this what Hinata told him she felt for Naruto and that's why they were getting married? Could he love TenTen?

Him? Hyuuga Neji is in love with the weapon mistress known as TenTen? He looked forward. It wasn't as simple as Hinata made it sound especially for him. He started walking slower as he continued to think this over.

"Neji? Are you feeling okay? You're acting…kind of weird," TenTen proclaimed. She stopped as he looked at her. "You know Neji I've been thinking."

He looked at her with one eyebrow rising up. "About what?" he asked.

TenTen stared at him. "About us…you see I've…I've…" she chuckled to herself lightly shaking her head looking at the ground. Her eyes wandered back to Neji's. "I've been having these feelings."

That was it. Neji didn't know why he did it, but he did. He bent down and captured TenTen's lips with his own.

TenTen was shocked at first, but she closed her eyes and relaxed. She kissed him back with the passion that burned for him. When they separated the weapon mistress blushed. "Neji I…"

Neji looked at her. "I know."

TenTen smiled and grabbed his hand running off into the night; Neji not that far behind her.

_(You the girl I been lookin for my whole life  
God bless me, I'm glad I got the insight  
It's cuz of you girl, now I understand life)_

Hyuuga Neji, the cold-hearted bastard loved TenTen, so that couldn't really make him cold-hearted anymore could it? This is what he wanted; he finally got his feelings out that he had for this brunette since their first year together. He wasn't about to let her go.

_(I need a girl...)_

* * *

**_(I need a girl to ride, ride, ride  
I need a girl to make my wife  
I need a girl who's mine oh mine  
I need a girl in my life)_**

Shikamaru still sat on his roof, but he finally decided he was going to tell Ms. Yamanaka that he had these feelings for her if they liked it or not. He had to get this off his chest and this was the only way he could do it. There still was one little problem, the fucking moving part. If she came out here it would make a lot of things so much easier on him.

**_(I need a girl to ride, ride, ride  
I need a girl to be my wife  
Nobody else cuz she's all mine  
I need a girl in my life)_**

He stood up and climbed down the latter. He was gonna make Yamanaka Ino his no matter how hard he tries he's not going to wait till it's too late. Once his two feet touched the ground he looked at the Yamanaka's door. He knew her parents were out tonight, this was their night to have dinner alone, so this was his chance it was now or never. He didn't want to have this feeling locked away for the rest of his life. He walked up to the door and knocked quietly.

* * *

Sasuke started to think as he walked down the quite roads. Sakura would have done anything for him to make him happy or safe, she really cared for him and he gave that away just because he had to blow out at her. This was a horrible way for it to go down, he had to make things right with her tonight. 

**(I had a girl that would've died for me  
Didnt 'preciate her so I made her cry for me  
Every night she had tears in her eyes for me  
Quarter K's, shorty took the whole ride for me)**

Every time he returned from a mission he found her crying or sobbing. She was always afraid that he might not return to her and that got a hold of her. He started thinking about the night that made her leave.

**Flashback**

Sakura sat on the bed that she shared with Sasuke her beloved boyfriend. She watched him return his things to where they were before he left for his mission. She smiled and looked at him. "So I take it things went well."

Sasuke nodded and sat down on the bed.

Sakura looked at the wall then back at Sasuke. "Things were quite boring without you," she stated.

"Hn," was the only reply she got out of him. He laid on top his bed and looked at the ceiling.

Sakura sighed and whispered, "I missed you."

Sasuke didn't say anything back he just rolled over on his side.

She just sat there, she knew he didn't like talking right after missions, but something was different about him. She looked at him to notice he was looking at her with his dark eyes.

"Why did you stay here?" he asked.

"I wanted to wait for you," Sakura answered.

"Why?"

"Cause I wanted to, is there something wrong Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"Stop saying my name like that!" he snapped. He didn't know why he just did that, but it slipped out.

She just looked at him with a questionable. "Sas…"

He cut her off by blowing out again. "Why don't you just leave," he suggested rudely.

Sakura looked hurt, but she stood up and grabbed her things. She stopped at the door to her him whisper something, but what he said he didn't mean one bit, he was just in one of his moods to just sleep. Sakura's eyes widened and she ran out of the mansion. What she heard was the whisper saying not to return, but the boy who said it wasn't thinking.

**End**

He didn't know how much he would miss hearing his name being called like that. He didn't know that he needed her sleeping right next to him every night for him to get good nights rest. He didn't know how much his words could hurt her and he didn't know how much he would miss her. He just didn't know.

**(First we were friends then became lovers  
You was more than my girl, we was like brothers  
All night we would play fight under covers)**

His old classmate/teammate made him so crazy that he couldn't even think straight without her coming up into his mind. He remembered the little moments she cherished when they were teenagers. She would never let one memory go. He remembered those nights he spent with her till dawn would break.

It was during his last mission that got him thinking. All he thought about was what if he didn't want this life with her. He saw several men protect their women, what if he was gone a mission and something happened to her. Would he mourn cause of her lost? What would he do? He thought that he didn't need her, but now that it has been thirteen days without her he realized he had no reason to be here, he needed her in his life. Did he sound weak? He probably would to Itachi, but Itachi is the one that lost.

(**Now you gone, can't love you like I** **really wanna  
But everytime I think about your pretty smile  
And how we used to drive the whole city wild)**

He tucked his hands in his pockets. He was finally realizing his feelings for her. He started to think about her. Her smile was the cutest and it was strange enough because cute isn't supposed to be in his vocabulary. They would walk around the mall, well he was dragged there but he got used to it, she would giggle causing most of his 'fan club' to glare at her. They would sometimes run into Rock Lee and he would just sit there talking to Sakura trying to forget Sasuke was standing right there. "Damn," he cursed.

He did want Sakura back; he couldn't take this shit anymore. He turned a corner and spotted her apartment building. He walked up to the front door and looked at the buzzer. _'Great.'_ He doubted she would answer, but he had to try. He pushed the buzzer.

"Hello?" Sakura's sweet voice rang through.

Sasuke sighed. "It's me…can I come up?" he asked.

There was silence for what seemed like an entirety. Then Sakura's reply came through, "sure." It was quiet and she sounded a little upset. The buzzard went off singling that the door was unlocked. He opened it and walked up the stairs. He stopped at her door and started to think of what he should say.

The door opened without him knocking. There stood Sakura in her nightwear, shorts and one of his shirts. She hadn't grown out her hair since she cut it; she liked it shorter. Her eyes were tried and slightly puffy. "What do you want?" she asked barley above a whisper looking at him.

"We need to talk," Sasuke answered then he asked, "may I come in?"

Sakura stepped aside allowing The Great Uchiha in. She closed the door behind him and walked over to her couch while Sasuke leaned against the wall behind it. She turned around and watched him waiting for him to say something.

"This isn't easy for me to say," he mumbled looking at her, "but I want you to return to the mansion with me."

Sakura looked at him with a questionable look one eyebrow upraised. "You want me to go back to the mansion? Is that it?" she asked. This was really killing her.

She didn't know how much it was killing him inside. Sasuke was thinking about the right words to say so they don't come out wrong. "That's not it, Sakura." He was being eaten away by his words. He wanted to say he wanted her back, back in his life not to leave his side again, how was he to put it in words? He couldn't just say it that easy. He wanted a family with her; he wanted a happy life as a husband and a father, with her and with their children. He finally understood it, how Sakura felt.

Sakura looked at him. "How do you feel about this?"

**(Damn I wish you would've had my child  
A pretty little girl wit my smile  
This shit is wild**)

He found himself walking over to the couch and sitting right next to her. He found himself grabbing her hands that made her look at him. Then he found himself saying how he felt. "Haruno Sakura, (pause) I want you back, back to stay. What I said, I didn't know how much I would regret it, but I do. These past few days haven't been easy for me and I want you to realize that (pause once again) I, Uchiha Sasuke, (again with a pause) l—love you." _'Damn that was difficult.'_

Sakura looked at him her smile returning back to her face. "Sasuke…" Sasuke placed a finger over her lips.

**(All dem days that I reminisce  
About the way I use to kiss dem pretty lips  
But as long as you happy, I'ma tell you this)**

"I'm not finished," he stated giving her a warning look. "And I want you to be _my_ wife. I want you to raise our Uchiha brats, be there for me when I return for a mission, I want the responsibilities as a father and as a husband, but only with you, Sakura."

Sakura's smile widened and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She nearly jumped out of her seat. "It's been hard for me as well, but I never gave up on you before and I don't ever plan to. Yes I'll be your wife, took you long enough!"

He smirked and scooped her body in his arms. She looked at him smiling. "How about we get started on that family," he whispered.

Sakura looked at him blushing a bit. "Sasuke-kun." They walked into her bedroom the door shutting behind them.

**(I love you girl and you're the one that I will always miss  
I love you, yeah)**

* * *

**(_I need a girl to ride, ride, ride  
I need a girl to make my wife  
I need a girl who's mine oh mine  
I need a girl in my life)_**

Shikamaru stood there waiting for Ino to open her door. He knocked twice again and waited. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs heading to the door. Now he was starting to get nervous. How was he going to put it in words?

The door opened revealing Ino. She was wearing a long shirt that went to her knees and her short blonde hair was out of its bun going to her shoulders. "Shika? What are you during here? It's almost one in the morning," Ino stated.

Shikamaru looked at her. "Why are you awake then?" he asked. He couldn't come straight out and say it.

Ino looked at him. "I was doing stuff," she muttered. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Is there a reason why you're at my house so early in the morning?" She eyed him.

Shikamaru looked at the girl's face. "To talk," he answered. He crossed his arms in front of chest.

"To talk? Couldn't you wait until morning?" she asked. He shook his head. She growled and let him in. "This better be worth it Shikamaru!"

He walked into the house and she shut the door behind him. He looked at her and sighed. _'Here's goes nothing.'_

_**(I need a girl to ride, ride, ride  
I need a girl to be my wife  
Nobody else cuz she's all mine  
I need a girl in my life)**_

They walked into the living room and Ino sat on the couch, Nara Shikamaru sitting right next to her. She gave him a questionable look. He looked frustrated about something. "Did something happen Shikamaru?" she asked. Could something have happened to her old teammate Chouji or her old sensei Azuma, was something wrong with Sakura?

"No," Shikamaru answered.

Ino's eye twitched. Did he just come here to sit or was he going to say something?

Shikamaru sighed and leaned into the couch. This was too troublesome for him. He looked at her. She was looking back at him. He did one thing that came to his mind at the time. He inched closer till their lips met.

Ino's blinked looking at Shikamaru. Her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Is she really kissing Shikamaru? The question really is, is Shikamaru kissing her?

**_(I need a girl to ride, ride, ride feels so good inside_**  
**_I need a girl to make my wife my wife  
I need a girl who's mine oh mine mine  
I need a girl in my life)_**

The kiss ended and Ino just blinked. "Shika…" she didn't know what to say. She just looked at him while he looked back at her.

"This is too troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled closing his eyes.

Ino gulped for no reason. "What is?" she asked.

Shikamaru reopened his eyes. "You, you're always bothering me inside my head."

"You make it sound like a bad thing?" Ino said giving him a questionable look.

"It's not surprisingly," he stated. Ino grabbed his hands. He looked at her again. Her blue eyes were staring into his dark brown ones. "I think I'm in love with you Yamanaka Ino."

Ino smirked. "I love you too Nara Shikamaru." She pulled him off the couch and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his shoulder. "That's what I was doing."

**_(I need a girl to ride, ride, ride  
I need a girl to be my wife  
Nobody else cuz she's all mine  
I need a girl in my life)_**

Shikamaru looked down at her. "You're a troublesome woman you know that?" he said lazily.

Ino nodded. "And you're a lazy bum, but I love you anyway." She pulled her arms away and smiled.

Shikamaru grabbed her hands, a little pink tint crossing over his nose. Ino giggled and pulled him with her to the stairs.

_**(I need a girl to ride, ride, ride  
I need a girl to make my wife  
I need a girl who's mine oh mine  
I need a girl in my life)**_

She stood there smiling at him. She gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Nara Ino," she said looking at him, "I like the sound of it, what about you?"

Shikamaru smiled lazily and nodded. "Sounds good." Ino dragged him behind her up the stairs.

_**(I need a girl to ride, ride, ride  
I need a girl to be my wife  
Nobody else cuz she's all mine)**_

* * *

Wow that took me awhile to do? So what did you think? Yeah I know there was a little OOCness, but not too much if you think Sasuke and Neji lightened up just a bit, they've grown up so wouldn't you think just a little. Well tell me what you thought in a review please! 

**Please review!**

**_Cookie-chan91_**


	6. Uchiha Hero

Pairings: SasuSaku  
Rating: T  
Warning: Drug using, overdose, swearing, suicidal stuff  
Words: 3,214 

**A/N: I do not own Naruto!**

**_Uchiha Hero_**

It's one of those days, when you feel like shit and don't want to do anything but make your life more miserable trying so hard not to though it ends that way anyway with your effort wasted. Everyday is like that for me Haruno Sakura. My life hasn't been like it used to…let's see almost fours years now since everything started to be hell, but it's been two years since I did something about it. A bad something about it, nothing good comes from it.

I look at myself in the mirror. I'm ugly I repeat in my head; I'm completely ugly. My body has gone…why did I stop eating? Oh yeah, it started two years ago when I noticed how skinny Ino was, I wasn't fat or chubby, I just thought she was skinnier than me which made her prettier. She too didn't eat…she also was on a diet. She stopped a year ago when she got a boyfriend, Shikamaru, who made her eat up. Why didn't I?

Well I guess it's because it made me feel better about my life. Sasuke never paid attention to me, Naruto was changing as well, I felt like I was not wanted. It was like they never cared…so I stopped eating…and I found these pills. These pills help control the way I eat…they also help me stay awake and energetic so I train a lot. I also have these other pills for my headache and theirs other reasons. I take some for aches and I also take them for my loneliness.

I am disgusted. I'm skinny no doubt about that…but I went too far. I see my bones and I can't help but feel like to barf. I look away and slip my top over my head hiding my stomach. My arms are smaller around and my legs. I tried eating back to pace, but I start over with not eating like a week later…so no prevail.

I walk out of my room and into the kitchen of my apartment. I pick up my glass and fill it with water. My hands shake violently as I try to take a drink. Some how the glass slips out of my head crashing to the floor breaking into a million pieces, water everywhere. I grab another glass, but before I can fill it and get a drink I drop it like it was as heavy as a ton of breaks.

My hands are still shaking. Tears swell up in my eyes and I run out of the room, when I make it into the living room I trip over something and fall to the floor colliding headfirst and biting my lip.

I wipe my bloody lip and sit up. I stare at my hands as they shake…it looks like I have four instead of two. My friends are aware that I am losing weight they just know how much I've lost. Thank Kami they don't see my body, it would be a dead give-a-way. I'm glad I turned down all swimming opportunities.

Dammit! I push myself up and look around the room. Everything here…I don't deserve. I'm worthless…something that is always in the way…something no one wants around. No one cares about me…I doubt my parents do…when do they call, hardly ever. They're on 'vacation'. When I thought I could change all of that by being trained by Tsunade-sama, but no it did nothing…everyone saw me as weak, especially Sasuke. He didn't have to say anything…I saw it in his eyes.

I stand up and walk into the bathroom. I open the medicine cabinet and take out a bottle of pills. I twist of the lid and pour out three. Putting the cap on and putting the bottle away I stuff the pills in my mouth and swallow. Grabbing a cup by the sink I fill it up with water and swallow the liquid. I shake my head.

It's always about him or Naruto…always. When we used to go on missions who were the ones to save the day…Naruto or Sasuke, never Sakura. They didn't even care, I bet if I wasn't their partner they wouldn't have protected me. What good is a ninja if they are weak and useless? Nothing, there is nothing good about them.

I grab something and walk out of the bathroom. I walk back into the living room and stop. Before I sit down I pick up a glass figure…what was that doing in my chair? After I pick it up I walk over to a shelf…my legs shaking the whole time. I am about to put it back and it slips through my fingers. Another crash and I close my eyes. I curse and head back to the chair sitting down.

I set the object I got from the bathroom down and grab the peanut butter that was on the couch. What? I put it there so I don't have to get up. I open it and dip my finger in and stick it in my mouth. Peanut butter is all I can eat now, along with yogurt, pudding, anything soft.

I look at the window. It's dark out. Oh well…I guess this is the 'night'. I look at the clock, 9:00 P.M. I guess this is good timing. I've finally decided what I was going to do. I grab the object and hold it tight in my hand. I look at the old picture of my team that was beside me. Tears form back into my emerald eyes and I look away.

I look at the sharp razor that I took from my cabinet. Is this the only way? I look at my ceiling. What else do I have to look forward to? Nothing at all is the answer. I close my eyes, my head still tilting up to the ceiling like I was trying to reach Heaven. I move the blade with my fingers playing with it awhile. I sigh.

Well no one has found out anything…so they don't know or don't care. I haven't had a visitor in awhile…and out of all days they don't bother to call or anything. I mean its March 28th; you know what day it is? Yeah it's my birthday. Usually they try to throw a surprise birthday party…I always found out and was pleased to know they cared and tried to keep it a secret. My parents didn't even leave a message or give me a call to wish me a 'Happy Birthday'. My nineteenth birthday and no one cared.

I peak and look at the blade. It's not far from my wrist. I just need to inch closer and it will be like that…it will probably be slow…but those pills I took earlier totally will take the pain away. My hand is still shaking. I'm not cold so what the hell. I want this to go quick, fast, like a blink of an eye. I close my eyes tighter. I've seen movies about this, all I have to do is cut the wrist, blood oozes out, and I will die. It would be faster if I cut both wrists maybe it will be like 'snap' and I'm dead. Easy as that, piece of cake, right?

No time for doubts now. I made up my mind; I'm going to do it. My hands are shaking; quickly I cut through my skin and feel a sharp pain that goes away. I open my eyes I missed my vein. My stupid hand shaking made it move away from it. I growl and left the razor over my head and cut like a mad woman, just missing my veins cutting little slits here and there. Not as much blood as I thought it would be.

I lift my hand up one more time…I won't miss…I can't. This time it will be fast and smooth. I whip my hand out of the air and force with my mind to aim for my wrist. I know this is it.

It stops! My hand it just froze. Something tight grips my wrist and I drop the razor. I hear a quiet 'ding', the blade it floor. I open my eyes looking in front of me; my head turns to face my arm. My eyes widened.

Sasuke? What is he doing here? In case you're wondering his hair is longer in the back still spiky. He's looking me in the eyes; this is not what I was expecting.

"Baka," he growled. He yanked me to my feet and started dragging me down the hall. I follow behind him; tears start to fall like small raindrops from my eyes. I sniff and he opens my bathroom door pulling me in.

He grabs a towel and starts up the water in the tub. He grabs my arms and sets me on my knees. What does he think he's doing? Is he helping? He sits down on the side and pulls my arms under the ice cold water. Blood runs down my arms from the cuts.

It stings…it really stings. After he shuts off the water he wraps the towel around one arm and grabs another one doing the same to the other. He makes me stand behind him as he looks through my cabinet. I fear for the worse if he notices.

He looks around, searching for bandages probably. He grabs the bottle of my pills and looks at it. He turns around and looks at me, shaking his head he puts it back. He grabs some bandages and turns fully around.

He must know that I don't want to follow him for he pulls me along again. I am getting tired of him tugging me along. He pushes me in front of him. We're in my room, great. He makes me sit on the edge of my bed. He looks around and sets the bandages down. He doesn't care that my room is a mess, but…why is he here?

He kneels down in front of me. He takes the towels off my arms; I can tell the bleeding is close to stopping. He grabs the roll of bandages wrapping them around my arms, and it is tight. After he's finished he looks back at me, shaking his head once more.

I don't dare look at him, I feel ashamed. He stands up, hands in his pockets, the same old position. I look at him. He's looking around my room, oh no. He walks up to my dresser and grabs another thing of pills of mine. He looks at it and then looks at me. My eyes swell up in tears and they pour out. I bite down on my bottom lip and sniff. He drops them in a trashcan and walks towards me.

"Sasuke I…" I say weakly. I can barley talk, hardly above a whisper. He grabs a chair and sets in front of me sitting down backwards with his hands on the back of the chair. He's looking at me like he's trying to make me break down. A river of tears race down my cheeks.

What am I supposed to do? Just a few minutes ago I tired to killing myself. I look at the bandages, I see light lines of blood, they look like scratches. I hear him get up and my head snaps up looking at him.

He's walking back to my dresser. What is he going to find now? He opens my closet, which is next to the dresser. I'm confused, what is he doing? He grabs a pair of sweatpants and throws them to me. I catch them, still confused, looking at him. He walks back to the dresser and opens a drawer. He grabs a shirt, what is he up to? He looks back in then at me; he must have found liquor I took from my parents. He shuts the drawer and walks back. Once he 's in front of me he stops.

He hands me the shirt. "Get dressed," he says demanding.

I look at the clothes then back at him. Why do I have to? "Why?" I ask looking away.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," he states.

My eyes widened. I shake my head. "No."

"Sakura get dressed," he orders.

"No," I repeat. I know he won't leave the room, he knows I'd rip off the bandages and that would lead to bleeding and recut wounds. If he sees how skinny I am, it will just be worse.

He grabs my arms and lifts me to my feet. "Get dressed."

I shake my head again. "No…I won't."

He's looking at me annoyed. "Do it."

"No…I don't want to," I proclaim.

He glares at me. "Stop acting like a child and get dressed."

I look at him. "Why do you care? Just leave."

"Get dressed before I make you," he says threatening.

I shake my head.

"You need to get to the hospital, who cares if you don't want to. You're not…"

I cut him off shaking my head. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" I breathe in deep breaths.

He looks little shocked but he blinks and it's gone. "Baka…is living too hard for you? Can't take the heat? I knew you were weak but this is pathetic," he says crossing his arms his chest.

I turn around and start walking off. "I don't need your word for it…I already knew that," I hiss. I turn and look at him once we are two yards apart. "Now leave!" One second he's there the next he wasn't. Shit.

He's behind me with one of my arms behind my back. I growl. "Just leave me alone," I plead. "No one will care…why are you helping?" I move in his grasp but it just tightens. I let out a cry.

"Wrong again…you're idiotic friends will care…I don't want that crazy blonde coming after me cause I let you kill yourself…and Naruto will throw a fit with no end. Then there's the guy with the eyebrows…I think they'd care and your parents," he says in a softer tone.

"You're wrong," I cry. "They would have called no one did, they don't care anymore."

"Baka," he mumbles again. "If you were smart you would have known that they were planning a surprise party Friday…two days after your birthday."

My eyes widened. That would make sense. I always did I find out because they planned it on my birthday and Naruto always spilt, but if they didn't tell him…oh shit. I look at him. "I can't." I turn and look at him.

He's looking at me with an upraised eyebrow. What is he looking at? I follow his wondering gaze. Oh no, please don't let him notice! Please!

He lifts my shirt up a little bit. Shit no! He noticed my stomach…this is not going to be pretty. He looks at me. "Is this smart?" he asks. He knows it isn't he's just trying to get me to talk.

I look away. "No one cared."

He growls again and pulls me toward the bedroom door grabbing the clothes. "Get dressed," he ordered pushing the clothes in my arms and shoving me in the bathroom. Once I'm in I get dressed and walk out. The pills are getting to me. I feel dizzy once the door is open I fall and he catches me.

He growls. "Smart one," he grumbles.

My eyes are halfway open and close. "Why are you here anyway?" I ask curiously.

First he doesn't say anything till he gets me on my legs. "I was walking…I had a feeling to check…on you," he mumbles I could hardly hear, but I got his words.

I smile weakly. "I'll go," I whisper.

He nods and picks me up. "Can't even walk…what were you doing with that shit anyway?"

"Happened awhile ago…ad on TV thought it would help…didn't think anyone needed me, so it was time for me to go. I was always in the way, always annoying, always a bothersome, a complainer, and weak. You and Naruto were busy and didn't need me; you always were winners I was a loser. Not wanted in other words," I explain.

He looks at me and shakes his head. He grabs the blanket from the couch and hands it to me. I snuggle with it. "Since when were you so stupid?" he asks.

"Excuse me?" I question. Stupid?

"So what if you were in the way, Naruto was too, everyone is annoying. A bothersome, not as much as you used to be. You complain because you are weak and you're weak because you don't believe in yourself. We needed you, I don't know who told you otherwise and for the winning thing…didn't you put up a good fight with the Sound Nins while Naruto and I were unconscious? I don't know anyone who doesn't want you here," he states.

I look up at his face. I forgot to tell you…I still am in love with Sasuke, I guess it slipped my mind somehow. "Arigato," I say smiling.

* * *

I smile thinking about that day eight months ago. Well Sasuke took me to hospital and they got me back to pace, it took three months though. After he arrived he called up everybody and I got some scolding from Ino, Lee, and Naruto. Everyday Sasuke would visit after he trained and we would talk. He made sure I wasn't still slipping something. I was in therapy but now I'm out. 

Every time I go out to eat with my friends they stare at me making sure I am eating as much as I used to or more. I feel stupid knowing what I used to try to do to myself. I was such a baka to think no one cared. They also did throw me a party, but I was in the hospital so it was party in my room. Everyone was there.

I look at my door and wrap my scarf around my neck. Any minute now. I turn around and look at the clock. It's six o' clock on a beautiful snowy November day. Two arms wrap around my waist. I didn't hear the door open? I turn around to be met by Sasuke. I smile. "Hey," I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Oi," he says back. He gives me a feather soft kiss; he's teasing me eh? I don't think so. He knows I get annoyed easily by that.

I growl and pull the scarf around his neck locking lips with him. I smile during the whole thing. Sweet bliss, he is a great kisser to let you know. He pushes me away playfully and I bite down on my bottom lip. "Not fair," I pout.

He grabs my hand and pulls me to the door. "We don't want to be late, the last thing I want is that ridiculous blonde biting my head off for being not on time," he proclaims.

I giggle. "That's Ino for you." I wrap my arm around his still holding his hand. I rest my head on his shoulder. "Arigato Sasuke…you saved my life," I say sweetly.

He looks at me. "It's my job," he states. Oh yeah we've been dating for seven months now, cha cha cha!

* * *

That's it for this one-shot! Thanks! 

**Please review!**

**_Cookie-chan91_**


	7. Under My Wing

Pairings: implied ShikaIno  
Rating: T  
Warnings: a little bit of an AUish, adult language, and blood  
Words: 1,387

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! **

_Writing like this is a flashback _"talking"

_**Under My Wing**_

Nara Shiniko sat on the nearest jungle-gym swing. He waited for his sister, Nara Hika, to return from Ninja Academy. His dark hair was long and in a ponytail like his father's, Nara Shikamaru. Their father was on a mission so they were staying with their grandparents. His chocolate brown eyes stared at the school in front of him. One thing that didn't make him look like his father was the scar on his left cheek that was at least three inches long, dead in the middle, no one missed it. He kicked back on his swing going up then back down. The four-year-old genius was getting bored just sitting there.

"Look it's scar-face!" he heard someone call behind him. He turned around to see some of the guys a year ahead of his sister's class, three of them; they always enjoyed teasing Shiniko.

The other two laughed. "You're funny Tumiaru!" one of the genie pigs said referring to the leader of the group.

Shiniko stood up and got off of his swing heading towards the school.

"Where do you think you're going scar-face?" Tumiaru asked grabbing the Nara's shoulder making him stop.

"This is boring, I'm going to get my nee-chan," Shiniko answered looking back at them.

"Not today," Tumiaru stated cracking his knuckles. "You have a beating that's ten minutes late."

The four-year-old tried to run, but the older boys had him pinned down in a second. The poor boy tried to push and fight them off but they were too big for his small form.

* * *

Nara Hika smiled as she walked out of The Ninja Academy with her friends. Her blonde hair was in a long ponytail. She giggled as her friend Uzamaki Hino, mini Naruto, made a fool out of himself. The lazy Nara heard a scream of pain. Her blue eyes darted to the playground not too far from them. She spotted the bullies from the class above her. Her mouth opened slightly and she dropped her books running up to them forgetting that she was lazy. "Stop it! Stop it Tumiaru-teme!" she cursed. She tackled one of the older boys to the ground, not getting the one she wanted. 

The one she tackled picked her up by her hair and spat the blood that came from the cut on his lip.

Tumiaru looked at her holding up her younger brother in front of her. Shiniko looked at her with pleading eyes. She kicked and squirmed. "Don't you touch him!"

Her four-year-old brother had blood oozing down his cut lip. Tumiaru shook his head. "Scar-face was late as usual Nara Hika," he stated. He chuckled the continued to tease Shiniko. "Hey Scar-face where's your Kaasan? Oh that's right…you don't have one."

Hika glared at Tumiaru. "Shut your mouth! Stop it! Stop hurting him!" she demanded. Knowing very well that tears formed into her eyes.

The next thing she saw was Hino pounding the nearest guy, Rikiyo, to the ground punching the older boy's face over and over. "Bastard!" he punched the guy again before getting kicked off.

Shiniko looked at Hika and she looked back. Tumiaru didn't stop his torture. "You're a murderer Scar-face, you know that, if it wasn't for you your Kaasan would still be here. You made both your nee-chan and yourself Kaasan-less, how does it feel?"

Hino squirmed. "Hey Tumiaru-teme why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh? What are you a coward?"

"Shut up Uzamaki!" Tumiaru shouted. He looked back at the younger boy. "Well Scar-face?"

The ten-year-old girl screamed. "STOP IT!" she demanded. The corner of her eye she spotted her friend Hyuuga Teji, ten-years-old, brown hair and pearl white eyes, and Uchiha Seiko, ten-years-old looks like Sasuke. She smiled and looked at them. "Seiko-kun, Teji-san!" she said joyfully.

Before she noticed Seiko disappeared and reappeared in front of Tumiaru. "Does picking on little kids make you feel like the big boss?" he asked. He grabbed Tumiaru's wrist and snapped it. Crack! Tumiaru screamed out in pain and dropped Shiniko.

The young genius ran behind the Uchiha. Teji looked at Tumiaru and his buddies. "Unless you want my pal Seiko here to cream your asses, I suggest you leave," he said irritated.

Rikiyo and the other bully picked up Tumiaru and dragged him away running like chickens getting chased by a fox.

Hika sighed and ran to Shiniko and cradled him into her arms. "Don't believe them Shiniko it's not your fault."

Seiko looked at the direction were the dobes ran off to. Hino stood up beside him. "We showed them, didn't we?"

Seiko looked at the Uzamaki. "Hn," he turned around and headed to his own house.

Hika looked at her brother who was looking up at her. "Nee-chan, why did Kaasan leave?" he asked.

Hika looked at the sky remembering that day, two years ago.

* * *

_Nara Ino ran holding onto her daughter's hand and Uzamaki Hino's. The women were crowding all the children into the shelter because of the war between Konoha and Sound that was taking place. Uzamaki Hinata was gathering her other children from her house, and Ino was gathering the children at the park. Nara Ino pushed the two children into the door and turned back around to achieve one more thing she had to protect. _

"_Kaasan!" an eight-year-old Hika shouted trying to grab her mother's hand, but Uchiha Sakura and Seiko pulled her in. "KAASAN!" she screamed._

_Nara Ino dodged some of the nearest battles. She saw Uchiha Sasuke fighting not too far, Uzamaki Naruto, the sixth Hokage, on top of a building, Hyuuga Neji fighting at the end of the forest. She ran to the playground and went into the barrel to pick up her toddler Shiniko. Rock Lee's battle could be heard. She cradled her son close and looked around. She started running back to the shelter. She saw her husband Nara Shikamaru near it. She was worried; this was the closest the Sound had gotten during the war. She kept an eye on her husband who used one of his jutsus and dispose of his opponent. She smiled and looked forward. The shelter door was opened and she was going to make it. _

"_Ino-chan behind you!" Uzamaki Hinata shouted, covering her mouth with her hands._

"_Hurry Ino!" Uchiha Sakura shouted. _

_The thirty-two-year-old Jounin didn't dare looking back. She looked at Shiniko and extended him out to Sakura. She was not that far. She took one last look at her son then her daughter smiling. She turned her head and saw Shikamaru looking at her then he started running. She smiled and felt Sakura's hands grab Shiniko right when the stabbing pain from the blade went through her and nipping Shiniko's cheek. Her hands left her son's body and she fell to the ground. Uchiha Sakura was about to run out, but Ino smiled at her and lightly shook her head. "Go," she groaned. Pleading that they would close the doors. Tears formed into her friends' eyes and the doors started to close. Sakura tried to break free from grasps of others. _

_Hika burst into tears. "KAASAN!" Shiniko started to cry. Before Sakura could get out the doors shut. The blood oozed out of the wound. Her body was turned around to face Shikamaru. She saw the Sound Nin that probably attacked her being attacked by Chouji. _

_Shikamaru looked at her wound then back at her face. "Ino…" She stopped him by shaking her head. "You can't…" She grabbed his hand weakly. She couldn't speak, but she wanted him to watch over their children. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him. She smiled once last time before her hand in his went limp, her head tilting to the side. Blood oozing down her cheek. _

_Shikamaru rubbed her cheek slow tears forming in his eyes. He looked over at Chouji and the Sound Nin that killed his wife. He stood up and that's when he lost it. _

* * *

Her father killed that stupid bastard that took their mother from them after that. Hika looked at her brother. "She left…protecting us Otouto," she whispered. "She loved us very much." She stood up. "Come on I'm getting sick of just sitting here."

Shiniko nodded and grabbed his sister's hand; the two of them walked off. Up above their mother smiled down at them.

* * *

There, that's kind of angst! So tell me what you thought of it? Was it good or bad?

**Please review!**

**_Cookie-chan91_**


	8. Uzumaki Wife

Pairings: NaruHina  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Words: 1,136 

**A/N: I don't own Naruto but I do own MY Gaara plushy ALL MINE!**

_**Uzamaki Wife**_

A tired blonde Hokage in training rested his hand on the wall. Who would have thought this would be so difficult? Being twenty-six he should be the one dominating but he was out numbered. He breathed in and out. There were only three of them and they were all small.

He heard little giggles. He sat up straight, he was Uzamaki Naruto and he was not going to give up so easily. He spun around in a circle and faced one of his opponents. She had short black hair and pearl white eyes, she was only the age of two and she had only her shirt on.

"Hyuza, time for bed," he said jumping to catch the toddler but fell flat on his face. He groaned mumbling a curse word then stood up looking around for the little munchkin. He saw her running up the stairs in hot pursuit. He chased after her only to be tripped. He fell again.

When he lifted his head up he rested it on his hand. He stared at a young girl, four-years-old, she had blonde hair in two pigtails atop her head and pearl white eyes as well. She had powder all over her. "Oi Tousan," she said waving before skipping off.

Naruto mumbled and stood up slipping on a block and falling back down the stairs. It was a lot of clumps, bumps, and booms on his way down. Something crawled up beside him and he realized it was his nine-month-old daughter Uzuga, she had black fuzz on her head and white eyes just like her sisters. He stood up and picked her up. She was not wearing her diaper. He grumbled wondering where it could have gone.

He heard two pairs of giggles as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped and turned around to see Uzanara, the four-year-old, standing at the door smirking. He looked behind him to see Hyuza smiling. "Tousan," the two-year-old sang.

Naruto looked back and forth at the two girls then looked at the one in his arms. He looked at the eldest of them. "Uzanara what are you up to?" he asked stepping closer to her. He knew his daughter was holding something behind her back.

He was hit with something gooey was on his neck. He froze and turned around, placing the baby of them on the floor he walked toward the middle child. "Hyuza…come here to Tousan," he said opening his arms to the toddler. She played with her fingers something her mother use to do when she tried talking to him. She nodded and walked up to him. He picked her up and turned around looking for the other two. He sighed.

He walked out of the kitchen. He knew something that would make the eldest come running. "Uzanara if you don't come out Santa won't come this year," he proclaimed walking around the room. He heard a gasp. He smirked and turned around seeing his daughter crawling from out of the tree they put up. She walked up to him crossing her little arms over her little chest. She grabbed his hand.

Two down one to go. He walked upstairs opening up a bedroom door. His eyes widened.

"Uh oh," Hyuza said covering her mouth with her tiny hand looking up at her father.

Uzanara looked around the room and giggled. There sat Uzuga playing with her diaper, powder, baby wipes, all over the floor. The little nine-month-old giggled and clapped her tiny hands. Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Powder was all over the floor, she had torn up diapers, and the wipes were all over her. She stood up and her chubby wobbly legs and started to walk to her father, she was halfway before she fell down. She plumed down on her bottom and hiccuped.

Naruto sat Hyuza and let go of Uzanara's hand. He picked up Uzuga and grabbed the wipes off of her and thrown into the trash. He sat the bouncing baby in her playpen and started to pick up the mess.

"Naruto-kun? What happened in here?"

Naruto froze and turned around chuckling. There stood his wife holding grocery bags. She had grown out her hair just a bit since her last look. She smiled. "I was only gone twenty minutes," she stated. She got over her stuttering problem, who needs it when you're married to the guy you had a crush on since you were kids.

"Gomen Hinata-chan…it's not as easy as it looks," Naruto apologized watching Hinata walk into the room setting the bags down. She picked up Uzuga and smiled down at Uzanara.

"Were you two giving Tousan a hard time?" she asked.

Uzanara looked at her feet guilty. "Yes Kaasan…we're sorry Tousan," she said the last part looking at Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "No problem squirt," he ruffled her hair and looked at Hyuza. "I know I'm out training a lot, but does she always do this?" he asked referring to the mess.

Hinata giggled nodding. She walked over to the youngest and kissed her forehead. She picked her up with her other arm and looked at the two. "Off to bed." She walked out of the room with the two and turned and looked at Naruto. "Could you read Uzanara a story?"

Naruto nodded and Hinata smiled and left with the other two. Uzanara looked at her father and grabbed his hand. "Come on Tousan," she smiled dragging him. Naruto followed his daughter into her room and she let go of his hand running off and jumping on her bed.

Naruto sat down in a chair by her. "Which one?" he asked picking up two books Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Suess and Go Go Go.

"That one," Uzanara said smiling and pointing at the orange book.

Naruto opened the book.

* * *

Hinata laid Uzuga in her crib and Hyuza in her bed. She kissed their foreheads and left the room shutting the door behind her as she left. She quietly walked down the hall and walked into Uzanara's room. Uzanara was already asleep and Naruto was still reading. "Would you eat them with a fox? Would you eat them in a box? Would you eat them here or there?" He closed the book and sat up.

He walked to Hinata and stood behind her looking in at the sleeping blonde. Hinata smiled and looked back at them resting her head against his chest. "Arigato Naruto-kun."

Naruto shook his head. "No thank you Hinata-chan," he said wrapping his strong arms around her neck pulling her to him.

She smiled and looked at his blue eyes. She closed her eyes and sighed. She loved being an Uzamaki wife. "I love you so much."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Not as much as I love you."

* * *

That's it for this one-shot! Fluff for you fluff lovers! My second NaruHina! Yea! Thanks so much! I need NejiTen ideas please, I beg of you.

**Please review!**

**_Cookie-chan91_**


	9. Take it Away

Pairings: SasuSaku  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Nothing really  
Words: 3,771 

_**Take it Away**_

**A/N: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of its characters. **

The sound of a vase breaking rang in my ears, all I could think about was not again. I remove my face from my pillow chilly visible tears run down my face. I sniff thinking about my parents. This is all too much. My room is dark, the moon isn't even out tonight, I can just sit in the dark listening to them argue. My green eyes are puffy from the tears that I've spilt. I am now sixteen and still under the training of Tsunade-sama. I stand up letting my pillow fall to the floor.

I'm wearing my pajama shorts and tank top; my long legs showed off. I hear shouts come from my parents bedroom. They're probably fighting about me again or something that isn't important. All I know is that I've had enough. I open my bedroom door and run down the hall to the front door swinging it open. I run outside slamming the door, making sure they know I left.

I start running down the street only in my slippers. My heart beating in my chest like someone hit me hard where my heart is. I hear thunder and rain starts to pour, but I don't stop running. I feel my tears roll down my cheeks. I haven't cried this much since Sasuke-kun left.

My eyes widened. Sasuke-kun. That name makes my heart hurt worse. He left to be with the Sound and still he hasn't returned and it's been almost three years. Well we haven't heard anything about Orochimaru or any of his subordinates; Naruto kicked the crap out of the girly womanly man who made our teammate turn against us. I rub my eyes as I slow down a bit.

Sasuke-kun, I still love that lug and how do I get repaid or treated well he wants to kill every ninja in Konoha, well I believe he does I mean he's with the enemy.

The streetlights are the only thing leading my way; I don't even know where I'm going. The lights seem to be calling out to me to head this way…telling me to keep going, don't look behind. The pain inside burns like a fire on a log in a storm. I stop running and start to walk.

I reach outside of Konoha right before the gate. My short bubble-gum colored hair sticks to my face, framing my cheeks and eyes; nearly shadowing over them. I look down at the wet grass as the rain showers on me. I turn and look in the entrance of Konoha, biting down on my lip; taking in deep heavy breaths.

This pain inside is so unreal; it causes me to break at the mire thought of Uchiha Sasuke or anything that reminds me of him. I look up to the deep dark sky, rain washing my face. My eyes are blank; I feel no emotion in me it feels…good.

Kami I hate this! I growl out in frustration. "Take it all away! Take it! Take it dammit! I can't take it any longer!" I shout grabbing my head and pulling my hair. This pain, it's unbearable, I never wanted it like this. Is this what it's like to love someone who has no feelings in return?

The hot wet trail of tears makes its course down my face again. I shake my head not able to take this pressure. I think it's the pain of losing and finally understanding that I will never have what I wanted, I understand that…it's like I cracked.

I groan and shake my head. "Kami please!" I scream as the rain comes down harder than before. It's chilly touch makes me shiver, I bite down on my lip and wrap my arms around myself; my sharp nails racing down each of my arms. _'This pain…I don't want it.'_ I repeat in my head. I want love…I want to be loved…my parents are too busy with their problems, so they don't pay attention to me.

I look up at the dark sky. Dark…yeah Sasuke-kun. Dark was a way to describe him, he had no pain like this, he wasn't weak and let it consume him, but then again he was coldhearted and didn't care about anything, even if he said 'I don't want another important person to me dying' or whatever it was.

"KAMI TAKE IT AWAY!" I shout at the top of my lungs, crying as I feel it still there. "Sasuke-kun," I mumbled under my breath almost too scared to let his name leave my lips. I sniff wiping my eyes once more.

My clothes are sticking to me like my hair. I begin to shake uncontrollably. Damn my emotions. Lightening strikes as the thunder roars, I feel the pain growing. Thinking about the former raven-haired teammate of mine brings more pain, more heartache. I bite down on my lip, blood entering my mouth; I bit down too hard. Blood oozes down the side of my mouth. "Take it, take it, please I beg you," I whisper hugging myself close.

There is no one here for me…I'm alone. Naruto is too wrapped up in Hinata, which is good for him, he needed someone, and it's helped him a lot. Ino is also busy in her boy life with her boyfriend…Shikamaru. Lee is there to help, but I told him to find himself a nice girl, he's trying. The others really don't care; well I can't say that about TenTen, but her and Neji need to start talking about them…it'd be better.

This rain…it's like an angel, it's calming me down a bit but the pain…the stupid pain won't leave. I place my hand above my heart. This is his fault…that damn Uchiha. I glare up at the sky as it roars. "Shut up!" I cover my ears. "Shut up, shut up," I whimper.

How could I be so weak? I can't even control my emotions, it hurts, it hurts like hell. Like a fire burning inside me, eating me away. How? How could something effect me like this? Why? Why me?

I want it to rain, to continue to never stop. I want these small drops to wash away my pain and fear, everything that I hold up in my body that is killing me. I don't want to breathe, I don't want to live, this pain…I can't stand it! I start to cry again, whimpering under my breath. "Go away!" I shake my head viciously over and over again. " I don't want this…it's too much!"

My heart pounds harder, like a hammer jamming a nail into a wall. I know how I feel this flame burn in me. I want to run till I end up…somewhere…somewhere safe, warm, relaxing. I smile at that thought, clam, relaxing, and peaceful it sounds so wonderful.

I haven't really been happy since he left me there that night. I haven't had a real smile; they've all been fake. I haven't cried till now, it had been since the day we saw him, but he left and I broke so easily. What would he think of me? I growl. Why should I care, he's the one that betrayed us! The one who tried killing his 'best friend'! He's selfish, coldhearted, stubborn…but…I love him. I still love Uchiha Sasuke.

Now who sounds stubborn, not giving up on a childhood crush? My heart thuds and I groan. Tears of pain roll down my face, I'm hurt, crushed, shattered. I really am nothing anymore…just a stone that has my moments where I break down and cry for him. I've begun to shut people out of my life, push them away, I'm bitter, and I hate everything. I almost sound like him, but try as I might…I am still too kind-hearted to be like Sasuke-kun.

Something in my stomach makes me even more upset. I have this feeling…I can't describe it. DAMMIT! "WHY ME! HUH! WHAT DID I DO!" I bellow squeezing my eyes shut. I open my eyes in shock and mumble, "all I did was love him. He didn't have to be so cruel." I look at the ground sniffing. I smirk. "Look at yourself, pitiful, you should be ashamed."

No wonder why he thought I was annoying. I sigh and bite down my lip, swallowing dry blood on accident. I look up my emotions shining in my eyes; this is how I will live. In hate, disgusted with myself? No…no way. Sasuke-kun is the one to blame. I hug myself tighter as the rain starts to take its toll. Rain on me, please just rain on me. I can't bare this any longer.

I break; a thousand or so tears run down my face, a thick line of liquid like a waterfall shimmers and reflects. Uchiha Sasuke, it's because of you. I wipe my eyes as the tears continue. He loves destroying people, in the outside and in the inside. That bastard!

To think I would forgive him, I don't know if I should. He's never going to return anyway. Why would he, he made it pretty clear on the night that he left that it was all a new beginning, we would all go separate ways from then on. Dummy.

There's this emotion, burning inside me, I feel my stress leaving…just a little though. I sigh trying my hardest to relax. The cold climate soothes me at this moment, everything just leaves my mind, and still I hardly can breathe.

"Sakura?"

My mind races, I now have lost my mind. I'm hearing things again; it must be the storm calling out to me or something in my head is. I look at my hands; they're shaking.

"Sakura."

My eyes widened as chills go up my spine. It was so close…it was almost real. Yeah right, wake up Sakura you're dreaming again. I look up at the sky. "Damn you…I've finally almost get peace and now I lose my mind," I hiss shaking my head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

"Dammit Sakura turn your ass around."

My heart stops as I slowly turn to look behind me, then the pain returns. Tears form in my eyes as I scowl at the figure I would never imagine would be standing in front of me this day. The lightening flashes and my eyes widened again, it is him. He's taller than me, he's muscular, longer hair that spiked out more in the back, but at the time all I saw was his dark eyes, those dark eyes of his, that caught my breath. Only he had those eyes, I knew no one else that did. So after all these years he's returned.

I feel myself becoming bitter as I want to say something cold and almost heartless, but I can't, I don't think I can. I try. "You got some nerve showing your face here again," I spit those words from my tongue like everything about him disgusted me.

He looks at me with those same emotionless eyes, the same damn eyes that I tried so hard to get to. The way they look at me makes me almost melt, how, how does he do it? _Kami, please!'_

I don't wait for him to say anything; well he most likely isn't going to. "Why the hell are you here anyway? The Sound is your home now," I remark trying to sound as cold as he was when he left, when nothing mattered. Nothing my ass, it was something.

"It isn't and never was," he replies darkly, so dark that it feels like he could have stabbed me right there, he had no care in the world.

"Sold yourself to the devil yet?" I question, I am being more mean than I ever was, but this guy…he's a traitor. He deserves it right?

"I have no need for that anymore," he answers.

I'm shocked; I'm getting him to speak. "What about your brother, you wanted to kill him right?"

"It's been done," he smirks, no not that smirk.

It's been done, Itachi was defeated and…Sasuke didn't let Orochimaru take his body? Whoa everything was a big U-turn, I can't believe what I'm hearing, is this some kind of joke? Haha lets all kid around with Sakura. I glare at him. "Why are you here? No one wants you…go back to where you belong."

"Last time I checked I can return if I damn please…"

I cut him off, "yeah and when you return you get a punishment, it's not like you to show your face to anyone here anymore, Uchiha." I do not dare to say his name, I'd end up saying Sasuke-kun and I'd start to cry.

"Bring on the damn punishment," he says with out a care in the world. That's something like him to do.

Dammit the pain, I feel my fire inside burst. Why? Why is it always around him? "You should go, you're a S ranked missing Nin…I don't think it's wise for you to be here…not anymore," I say calmly looking at the ground. This guy always has this effect on me, even if I hate it…but then I love it as well, I don't know I'm so confused. "Go back…before anyone catches you here, I won't say a word."

He has the same expression. "What the hell are you doing out here anyway?" he asked dryly.

"Like you care," I bark at him nearly biting his head off. How I would like to destroy a Sasuke plushy or doll. "I told you I won't say a word, Tsunade-sama, Naruto, or anyone else won't know, just leave…you've already destroyed too many things here already." I look at him. "Go."

He crosses his arms over his chest and looks at the Konoha entrance. "Do you think I'd walk all the way here just to walk all the way back, I didn't just come here to chat."

'**That bastard!'** my inner self screams. I feel fire burning in my eyes; rage builds up inside me. I am close enough to slap his face…that would be nice. "Go back to the Sound."

He still is looking at the entrance. "It isn't like you to give up so easily," he looks at me. "You've become weaker."

What?

_**SLAP!**_

I bring my hand back to me after slapping his face. "You got some nerve to say something like that. For your damn information I am a better ninja since you left. It's none of your business."

He glares at me. I don't think he liked the fact that I slapped him. Well he had it coming. I feel fear build up in me as he walks closer. I take a step back; he takes a step forward. "That was a brave, but stupid move."

I gulp; yeah I just realized that. He grabs my wrist and I can't help but fear what is going to happen next. He pulls me roughly in front of him, not letting go of my wrist. I let out a squeal of complete shock. He's gonna kill me, he's gonna. I look at the ground, my life ends here, well at least I got a good slap in. I know that I've improved, but I am nothing compared to him…never was, but now he's stronger than ever.

"Do it," I mumble under my breath, calm as much as I can handle, trying to hide my fear. I really hope he does this fast…and makes it painless. **'What the hell are you saying! You're a ninja! Show him what you're made off!'** Stupid inner self, what would she know. I can't take him on as hard as I tried. There's nothing I can do but wait. I'm still waiting.

His hand removes from my wrist. Okay, so now he's gonna. I squeeze my eyes shut. "Make it quick," I say almost begging. **'We're not beggars! What are you doing baka!'** I have no point on fighting dammit, so shut up.

I'm pressed against him, his hand on my back. Okay…now I'm freaked out. What is he thinking? **'Uhhh….wow.' **Uh wow is right, what is he planning?

"I'm not going to kill you even if you are annoying," he mumbles.

"Was that suppose to be some kind of compliment or some kind of rude insult? I'm a little confused here. Why aren't you going to kill me?" I question in confusion.

"I came here for my punishment, I'm not going to run away, I have no reason to, Konoha is the only place I could go. I'll take whatever they decide, I'm staying here," he replies with no emotion in his voice as usual.

I start to wiggle against his hold. No, no he can't stay any longer; I'll melt like putty in the palm of his hands. No way will I let that happen, he's got to go. I struggle some more and he keeps me in place.

"Dammit Sakura, hold still," he demands coldly.

I shake my head. "Please go!" I beg moving about some more. "Please? That's all I ask."

"What are you scared of?" he asked, his voice is dark, and it almost sounds like he's disappointed. Why would that be?

"Dammit Sasuke-kun, let me go," I plead. I sniff, I'm crying, I knew that if I said his name I would. Curse it!

He presses me closer. "Hold still."

He's getting annoyed. I can tell. I pound on his chest. "Why don't you go? I don't want you here, they could kill you."

"Stop acting so childish, I didn't come here to be yelled at," he snaps glaring down at me as I look up at him.

I wipe my eyes, I guess I could listen, only for a little bit. I start to relax; this was either going to be a bad idea or a good one. "Okay…I'm listening." He lets go and I back up.

"First off, I felt like coming here," he starts, "I'm not going to kill you because it would be a waste of my time." My eye twitches, that little, he continues, "I could care less about the stupid punishment, I want it over with." He looks down at me. "And what were you afraid of?"

I'm calmer now then I was in the beginning. "You…my stupid emotions, and myself" I answer. "Why shouldn't I freak out if someone betrayed the village and appeared out of nowhere three or so years later?"

"You thought I was going to hurt you?"

"Why wouldn't you? You were going to kill Naruto and the others right?" I question; he looks like he's thinking. I look at him, something popping into my head.

"That's true," he mumbles. He looks at me. "What?" He notices my stares.

I blush. "Well…you completed your goal…I just thought of that. You must feel great getting your revenge."

He shrugs. "It was great in the beginning, it's old news now."

I nod. I wonder how long ago it was since he killed Itachi, how long he's been traveling, and if Orochimaru let him leave or if Sasuke left while 'the snake' was fighting Naruto a few months ago. So he could have been.

"And my goal isn't completed yet," he states as he yawns. "Are we just going to stand out here?"

I look at him. "You're serious? You're going back in there?"

He looks at me, annoyed. "I just said I was," he mumbles. He took a step forward. "Not like I care or anything, but is there any changes?"

I can almost smile. I shrug. "You could say that. Naruto got a girlfriend, but is still annoying."

"That moron?" Sasuke questioned.

I nod. "Yeah Hyuuga Hinata. Kakashi's the same as usual and you were replaced by this guy name Sai, you know him of course."

We start walking toward the entrance. He looks at me as I talk about what has all happened. "Ino started dating Shikamaru, but I know you really don't care about that. Tsunade-sama is still Tsunade-sama. Is that what you meant?"

"What about you?" he asks.

"Well there really isn't anything to say. The past years I've been trained under Tsunade-sama, that's all that I can think of," I state. My life is really boring. "I plan on being a Medic Nin." I look at him, I guess I feel like talking more. "My parents have been fighting so I really don't like going home. I've been avoiding everyone else. I still reject Lee-san, but he's looking for a girl of his own. I think that's it." Tears form in my eyes and all I think about is why are they.

An eyebrow raises on his face. "You okay?"

I gulp and swallow biting down on my lip. I shake my head and launch my arms around him as tears run down like a river. "Sasuke-kun," I cry.

He stands there, I'm guessing he doesn't care. One of his arms wraps around my neck and brings me closer to him. I'm almost on my tiptoes; he rests his head on my shoulder. "Sakura." My eyes widened. I tighten my grip. "It wasn't really worth it," he mumbles. "What's done is done."

"Sasuke-kun?" I question. Is he okay? "I'll stay by your side during your trial." He doesn't say anything. "I meant it…I still love you Sasuke-kun, I'll stay there, if you let me."

He moves away his arms returning to his sides. He looks down at me, I swear he can see right through me. I gulp and close my eyes as he inches closer. I feel his lips crush down on mine. It feels like he's devouring my soul, Kami how I've missed him. My hands go to his face as I kiss him back. Every single emotion inside me bursts. I'm smiling inside and out, my first kiss was with Uchiha Sasuke! Wait…what? Sasuke-kun is kissing me!

'**Ha I told you!'**

'_Told me what? You never said anything about him kissing me.'_

His lips leave mine and I want to protest, but this is still the same Sasuke even if he was a tad different. _'He didn't have to stop though.'_ I open my eyes and stare into his dark ones. "Sure."

I smile. He wants me by his side even if he doesn't say it or admit to himself I can tell he does. All of a sudden the rain stops, it's weird how things work like that. I link my arm with his. He looks down at me and shakes his head. I close my eyes and smile, I won't be lonely anymore, he returned!

* * *

That's it for this one-shot! It's pretty long but I couldn't stop, I was so interested. Tell me how I did please. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

**Please review!**

**_Cookie-chan91_**


End file.
